Las Pruebas del Amor
by Lover fics1
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el padre de tu novia te obliga a hacer unas pruebas muy raras para saber si eres el chico perfecto para su hija? Songfic UA Toko, dedicado a afrodita110


Hola mis queridos lectores, me alegra veros de nuevo :D Pues aquí os traigo un fic sobre Toko (Una de las parejas favoritas de una amiga muuuy especial que hace poco ha estado de cumple :3) se que no es la pareja sobre la que más escribo pero, mi amiga se merece un detalle por su cumple (Aunque haya sido hace 3 días jajajaja) así que aquí va un Songfic Toko AU, si, me estoy aficionando a los AU jajajaja

¡Aviso que este es mi primer fic Toko y me va a quedar un poco mal! La canción es "Paraíso" de "Dvicio" se que no es rock pero esta canción me encanta, me da buen royo jajajja en mi país es muy conocida así que se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño fic :D

Este songfic va dedicado a mi amiga afrodita110 ¡Felíz cumple preciosa!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen

* * *

><p><span>LAS PRUEBAS DEL AMOR<span>

En la inmensa casa de los Beifong, todo estaba en sumo silencio, solo se escuchaba el leve "Tic Tac" de un reloj. La familia se encontraba en un comedor gigante desayunando, Lao leía el "Espirits Time" mientras se tomaba una taza de té, Poppy comía lentamente una magdalena y Toph no tomaba bocado, estaba pensativa, era como si quisiera contarles algo a sus padres pero no se atreviera, cogió aire y les dijo:

-Quiero contaros una cosa- La señora Beifong miró a su hija y le preguntó interesada:

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-

-He invitado a alguien a casa- Comentó mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban sus padres- Quiero que le conozcáis- Su padre levantó la vista del periódico y le interrogó desconcertado

-¿Es una amiga de la universidad?-

-¿Un chico del coro?- Cuestionó esta vez Poppy, Toph se puso un poco tensa pero enseguida les respondió

-Se llama Zuko-

-¿Zuko?- Lao se quitó las gafas y miró a su hija extrañado-Pues… No tengo referencias de él, ni conozco a su familia-

-Cariño, tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti-

-Ese chico no va a poner los pies en esta casa jamás-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Si es que no lo conocéis!-

-¡Ya basta Toph!- Exclamó furioso Lao

Toph movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo, dio un gran suspiro y empezó a revolver la comida que había en su plato con desgana. La casa se volvió a sumir en el silencio, solo se volvía a escuchar el ruido que hacían las manecillas del reloj una y otra vez.

De repente sonó el timbre y un mayordomo abrió la puerta, un chico con ojos ámbares y pelo despeinado entró al comedor, llevaba unos Mustangs y unos vaqueros negros, una camisa roja y un abrigo verde oscuro.

Tu padre no me quiere ni un minuto al mes  
>Tu madre te prohíbe la palabra Andrés<br>No hay flores para ella o vino para él  
>Y no hay cara que ponga que le siente bien<p>

Al ver al chico, Lao lo fulmina con la mirada y se quita las gafas impactado, Zuko está sonriente recordando las palabras que le había dicho Toph el día anterior: Si sonríes seguro que conquistas a mi madre y mi padre se cabrea aún más, así que hazlo. Al ver a su chico ella siente como el pulso de su padre se dispara, seguro que está enfadadísimo con ella por haberlo traído y porque no es como los chicos de "su clase"

Hay algo que no sabe, déjeme explicar  
>Cuanto más le prohiba, más le va a gustar<br>Y cambien esa cara de perro al pasar  
>Me voy volando con su hija a otro lugar<p>

Cuando el chico se sienta, Lao sigue fulminándolo con la mirada y empieza a despotricar cosas sobre él, al final de la disputa en la que Toph y Zuko no perdían la sonrisa, Lao decidió hacerle unas pruebas al chico de ojos ambar para saber si le conviene a su hija y si es su chico perfecto.

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>Es el paraíso  
>Donde todo lo hago contigo<p>

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>En el paraíso  
>No hay nada como estar contigo<p>

Zuko fue al despacho con su suegro, cerró la puerta y se sentó, Lao también se sentó en la silla de al lado y le empezó a enseñar imágenes en donde estaban impresas manchas de tinta negras.

-Dime lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza- Le enseñó la primera mientras que el otro chico sonreía, parecía que no se le podría sacar la sonrisa nunca

-Es Toph disfrazada de lumur-murciélago-

-Muy… bien… sigamos- Dijo frotándose las sienes- ¿Qué ves aquí?- Interrogó enseñándole la siguiente imagen

-A su hija practicando Tierra-Control-

Perdone que le diga que no puedo estar  
>Sin besar a su hija ni un segundo más<br>La boca se me seca y todo me va mal  
>Me pierdo entre la gente<br>Y no encuentro el compás

Es algo tan absurdo que no sepa ver  
>Que ya no es una niña<br>Ahora es una mujer  
>Pensaba que era fácil pararle los pie<p>

Pero se ha ido volando al paraíso Andrés

Lao lleva al chico otra vez al comedor, todos se sientan, él chasquea los dedos y al instante un mayordomo aparece a su lado, le susurra algo que es casi inaudible y el sirviente se va. Poco después aparece con un cilindro de madera y lo desenrolla, a medida que se desenrolla aparecen una cantidad excesiva de cubiertos. Poppy le pregunta:

-¿Cuál es el tenedor del arroz?-

-Emm…- Comenta Zuko dubitativo mirando todos los cubiertos, levanta una de sus manos y empieza a pasarla por todos los cubiertos, Toph le coge la mano y se la aprieta cuando roza un tenedor extraño, él lo coge- ¿Es este?-

-Si- Responde cortante Lao- ¿Cuál es la pala del pescado?-

-Puees…- Toph le vuelve a apretar la mano cuando toca uno de los cuchillos- Creo que es este-

-Si, muy bien, ya veo que te sabes bien las normas de comportamiento en la mesa a la hora utilizar los cubiertos-

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>Es el paraíso  
>Donde todo lo hago contigo<p>

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>En el paraíso  
>No hay nada como estar contigo<p>

El padre de Toph se vuelve a llevar a Zuko a su despacho, empiezan a jugar al Pai Sho, Lao se piensa cada uno de sus movimientos pero el chico de ojos ambar juega casi sin pensar, mueve las fichas mecánicamente, como si hubiera jugado toda la vida a ese juego tan difícil y centenario. Pasa un tiempo y Zuko asesta el último movimiento, gana el juego con una sonrisa y su suegro se saca las gafas con asombro, no se esperaba que le ganara ese chico, era como si fuera una ilusión, un simple sueño, pero no se podía negar que había ganado Zuko, aunque tuvo que frotarse los ojos dos veces antes de aceptar su derrota; luego lo miró mal pero a la vez sorprendido, no pensaba que fuera tan listo y astuto.

Yo sé que usted es su papá  
>Que no pensamos igual<br>Pero su hija ya entro en el paraíso ideal

Y cuéntale a tu mamá  
>Que ya se va a costumbrar<br>A verme más por aquí  
>Tocar la puerta al entrar<p>

Después de disculparse, Zuko va al baño y llama a uno de sus amigos

-Hola Llamitas-

-Hola Sokka, ven a la casa de Toph con todo el grupo, os necesito-

-Oído cocina, ya vamos para allá, en cinco minutos estamos-

-Vale, apurad, que el padre de Toph me está haciendo un montón de pruebas muy raras-

-Eso es lo que te pasa por enamorarte de la Bandida jajajajjaa-

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>En el paraíso

Mi paraíso  
>Es tu paraíso<br>En el paraíso  
>No hay nada como estar contigo<p>

Pocos minutos después llamaron a la puerta, un sirviente abrió la puerta y entraron cuatro chicos. El primero que llegó al salón fue Sokka, luego entró Suki y por último Katara y Aang cogidos de la mano, todos se quedaron alucinados con la casa, no podían dejar de observar cada rincón. Cuando Lao los vio, Toph notó como casi le daba un infarto a su padre, pero ella estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigos. El grupo se sentó en un sillón, Zuko estaba en el medio esperando el veredicto de Lao, y los demás estaban completamente en silencio.

Si usted no entiende mis formas  
>Saltese un poco las normas<br>Ni a mí ni a nadie le importa  
>Este es el paraíso Andrés<p>

Y si no encuentra manera  
>De respirar, no se muera<br>Su hija vuela en primera  
>Destino paraíso Andrés<p>

El padre de Toph empezó a negarse en dejar ir a su hija con ellos, Poppy estaba un poco confusa, se notaba que le agradaba Zuko, así que el chico solo pudo decir:

-Sáltese un poco las normas, ni a mí ni a nadie le importa-

Lao miró a su esposa y ella asintió con una sonrisa, luego miró al grupo de chicos que estaba sentado en el sofá y ellos sonrieron poniendo una cara como si nunca hubieran roto un plato mientras le guiñaban un ojo o levantaban los pulgares en un gesto de afirmación, por último miró a su hija y respondió:

-Está bien, eres un chico bastante… bueno, te dejaré salir con mi hija-

Todos celebraron las palabras del señor, Zuko se levantó del sofá y besó a Toph

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el fic, sobre todo a ti amiga :D<p>

Comentad por favor, que es gratis jajajjaa

Bueno lectores, mañana intentaré subir el cap de Suki, espero que también os guste

¡Un besazo! Nos leemos


End file.
